Three Reapers
by Menea111
Summary: What if Reid, Prentiss and Morgan had meet when they were young and became killers instead of righteous FBI agents? Hotchner's team will have to confront one of the worst cases they ever imagined. Rated M for violence, blood and maybe sexual contents
1. Prologue

**Three Reapers**

**What if Reid, Prentiss and Morgan had meet when they were young and became killers instead of righteous FBI agents? Hotchner's BAU's team will have to confront one of the worst cases they ever imagined.**

**This is the first part of the Killer series, an ensemble of fan fictions in which I will picture one or several member of the BAU as serial killers. **

**Warning: Violence, blood and gore. Possible lemons in future chapters. Enjoy!**

**English is not my mother tongue, if I make Grammar mistakes please tell me but in a constructive way.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Emily had always liked Halloween in contrary to her friend Derek Morgan. She liked it because during Halloween you could tell horrid stories without being reprimanded; you could wear a hideous make-up and false blood, have a creepy behaviour, it was all normal. You could show your fondness for morbidity without worrying much. Her husband, Spencer, loved it too.

She was with Spencer in their car; he was driving to their home. They shared it with Derek who was single, he couldn't find someone serious among all the one night stories he got. The house wasn't too big, just comfortable. People in the neighbourhood gossiped about them a lot, some thought they were a threesome but on the whole their lives were peaceful. In spite of Morgan's disdain toward Halloween, they had convinced him to spent this night with them, they had got horrors movies, candies and even a surprise for Derek.

As a child, Emily loved horror movies and macabre stories as much as she loved dolls. It would take her away from the sordid life she had with an alcoholic father and an indifferent mother. Her parents really hated each others. Her mother was a diplomat always working and her father was workless, living thanks to his wife's money. They were still married for appearances but were nothing but enemies. The only thing they liked to do together was beating their daughter silly. She had lived apart from the other kids who thought she was too weird, plus her mother's job would often force them to move. She had no friends until her first year of High school when she was fourteen during which she met Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan. Her life changed.

Spencer Reid liked Halloween too. It was when earth would greet Death and Horror without too much fear for once, beside he loved to see how 'good peoples' who goes at church every Sunday and felt offended at violence enjoyed it much. The hypocrisies they show every day would drop for once.

He looked at Emily and smiled, she was wonderful. His love for her came along with a feeling of triumph at the fact he was married to such a woman. None of the peoples making fun of him (his alcoholic father for example) would have guessed that he would have a comfortable life with such a marvellous woman, all of them were sure he would be a lonely pitiful geek. One day he went to a High School meeting and had been delighted. He had Emily at his arm, Derek was with them and they were overjoyed to see the football players and all the jokes and bitches that made fun of them. They all failed to do anything good with their lives, all they got was a dull job with shitty husband or wife.

Spencer, like Emily, had begun to enjoy his life for real when he was in High school, before that his life was…Difficult. He was a genius in a public school, he could have fastened his education but his father had refused so he had been obliged to endure the harsh treatment of his classmates for longer. Not that it was worse than his father's beating. So when he entered High school and met Emily who was an outcast like him, they quickly grow fond of each other. They also met Derek, a guy who could have easily entered the Football team but he was judged as weird by teachers and other students except Spencer and Emily.

He broke the peaceful and comfortable silence between them.

"So, you're sure you don't want us to go anywhere? Just choose, I am your servant."

She let out a small laugh.

"A zombie servant?"

"I don't think I'll be a zombie tonight, maybe a vampire."

"That's great. I'll show you my costume later but I don't think I want to go out. I'll be fine at home; beside with the surprise we prepared it is better."

"Yeah, maybe you are right. Anyway, we are home."

They parked the car in the garage and locked it, they didn't want their neighbours to see them. As the exited the vehicle, they heard footsteps and knew it was Derek already. They turned to see the annoyed man coming toward them.

"Hey guys. I swear I am doing this for you."

Spencer smirked and answered first.

"Yeah, we know Halloween annoys you."

"You'll like it, I swear you. Spencer and I got a surprise you'll love."

Derek shook his head, failing to hide his grin. He couldn't resist when his friends were insisted so much.

"If this surprise is some stupid horror movies or candies, I'll pass."

"Well there are candies, horror movies but this is not our surprise, Emily, my dove, should we show him now?"

"Yeah, why should we wait?"

Spencer smiled and walked to the car's boot. He titled his head, silently telling Derek to approach. The dark-skinned guy walked toward him, intrigued and Spencer opened it, showing the surprise. Emily went at her husband's side, admiring what they got.

"Isn't it great?"

Derek smiled wildly; it was perfect, just perfect. In the car's boot, tied and gagged, laid a woman who was crying and moaning in fear. Her name was Johanna Keller, she was a very rich woman, just the type they loved to kill.

She screamed as she saw the unknown black man. She hoped he would help her but when she saw his delighted expression, she knew she was screwed. She didn't know who those people were and why they captured her, it was completely crazy! Never in her life had she been so scared. All her life she had been protected and loved, it was the first time she was facing danger.

Derek looked at his friends and felt a wave of strong gratitude for them; it was such a nice present! He sure had great friends; it was so rare to meet people who shared exactly the same interest as yours, especially when those interests were tortures and murders.

"She is all yours," declared Reid.

"No, I'll share don't worry."

Spencer smirked insanely and spoke to their captive.

"Sorry, ma'am, you are going to suffer a lot…"

Emily giggled happily like a little girl.

"For once in your life!"

The evening went by nicely for most of the city's inhabitants. Kids were asking for candies, adults were having parties and none of them suffered as much as Johanna Keller, who got slowly tortured and murdered by a team of serial killers.

**Here I hope you liked it! The team will appear in the next chapter. Review please!**


	2. A new case

**Chapter 2**

**A new case**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Now let's see the team…**

**Little explanation about the team: Since Morgan, Reid and Prentiss aren't a part of it, I had to replace them, instead there are Gideon, Seaver and Jordan Todd. Kevin Lynch will also replace Garcia, she will appear later in the story and her role will be important but not as an FBI agent. Also, JJ is still a liaison.**

**A new case**

Sometimes Aaron Hotchner hated his job. JJ showed him the new case they would work on and it was impressive but in the wrong way. He gathered his team in the conference room. Rossi and Gideon entered first as usual, they were soon followed by Jenifer Jareau and Jordan Todd, Ashley Seaver and Kevin Lynch entered just in time. They all took a sit to the round table and waited for JJ to brief them. Hotch looked at them and he felt a little twinge of heart especially for Seaver. He knew she had chosen to do this job but he couldn't help but think she was too young for such things.

"Okay, our new case is quite unbelievable" began Jenifer. "Three days ago, the corpse of a woman, Johanna Keller was found by chance in the desert. Local police did some research on the crime scene and found at least fifty bodies buried here," she gulped slightly.

Rossi, Hotch and Gideon felt some sadness and anger at such a horror, Seaver and Lynch paled and Todd's jaw tightened.

"Fifty corpses?"

"Yeah and they are still searching for more. They couldn't identify all of them, only some corpses were identified and they were all reported as missing. The autopsies show there are similarities to a recent case of murders. People were killed in their homes and the police think it's a team of killers. Three couples were murdered, the Clyde's, the Willburns, the Masons and a single man too, Bill Wavely. Money was stolen; the Willburn's and Mason's children didn't saw anything and weren't hurt."

Gideon looked at the pictures, showing torn bodies, a lot of blood and an obvious fury.

"Seeing the rage they put in killing their victims, money isn't the goal, it's just a bonus. They are psychopaths. What's linking those murders with the dumpsite?"

"The weapons were the same for all the victims; apparently, there are, a knife, an axe and a baseball bat."

Jordan had to hide how she was horrified by this. She was part of the team since years but even with experience there were times she had difficulties to put her eyes on crime scenes, like now. It wasn't really because she was too sensitive; it was because of what she experienced when she got kidnapped by serial killer Tobias Hankel. She had some problems dealing with it after, especially because of Dilaudids he forced her to take. For some times she thought she would never get over her addiction but with time and help, she finally did. Still, now that she could understand what a victim could feel when being on verge of death, she was more affected by the sight of corpses.

"So they are three? It's quite rare," remarked Jordan.

Rossi nodded, this case was one of the rare one. He continued

"But not impossible. Maybe it's a family."

"Like the Mansons?" Asked Seaver

"Kind of," answered Hotch, "but the Mansons wanted to start a race war; here the victims have different skin colours. The only common point between them is their ages, between thirty and fifty. Prepare yourself, we'll be in the in the jet in ten minutes."

They all quickly did as they were told and were soon in the jet. They studied the case and saw in the police report that the first murders occurred twelve or thirteen years ago. The ages of the Unsubs were hard to point, they were certainly between thirty and fifty, like the victims. There were signs of hard physical abuses, which suggested tortures but no sexual assaults. Victimology wouldn't be made easily for now because some victims were still not identified, however Gideon discovered one link between the victims

"The victims were all rich and had a high amount of power in their jobs; they were often on the top, it's powerful figures they attacks."

"The first victims weren't identified," said Rossi, "but I bet you they weren't that rich, maybe they first attacked normal people and then took confidence to kill bigger fishes."

"They could be low class people," suggested Jordan, "they could feel oppressed by those who are more powerful than them."

Hotchner considered the idea but wasn't sure. He shared his thoughts.

"The victims lived in beautiful and high class streets, if poor peoples had been wandering there they would have been noticed. However all the neighbours said they haven't seen anyone suspect. I think you're right about feeling oppressed Jordan, but I don't think it's about social status, except if they had known poverty in their youth and have a reckoning with the high class."

"I should try a press conference," said JJ, "maybe someone will remember something."

"There are different ethnics among the victims, so it's not about racism" began Seaver, "maybe they are a multi-racial group? Also there are no sexual abuses we can suggest impotence from one of them, or all of them."

"Maybe there is a woman in the group," suggested Jordan. "Sexual abusers are mostly men, maybe it's a team composed of women or there is at least one female that makes the males uneasy about rape."

"Maybe they are more than three? Suggested JJ "or just two, using three weapons to get us lost?"

Rossi sighed. This case would prove extremely difficult and he knew it wouldn't be over soon. He had a feeling they might even fail. He tried to forget it, after all if he started with this kind of thought work would be affected. He hoped that it wouldn't turn out bad, like the time with Tobias Hankel. He remembered too well how horrible it was to see Jordan tortured, he had been relieved that at least with his religious obsession Hankel hadn't rape her. Physical abuse and malnutrition had been already hard to bear for her. When they had found her she looked like a walking corpse. He didn't want something like this to happen again.

"They are around three, anyway," said he, "let's hope the victims will be identified soon."

It was a little too soon to have a profile but they already had good leads.

When they landed in the city of Las Vegas, they received the usually reserved greeting from the police. They called for them but were never really happy to have them, feeling all too well they couldn't do their job alone. Still, it wasn't the worst reception they got from local police,

Las Vegas had already seen FBI more than once; in fact the police chief looked almost relieved to see them.

His name was William Sanders, he quickly explained them everything as they settled. They could tell he was exhausted and on the edge. It was a forty-six years old man, still well-built for his age with a glimpse of kindness in his eyes. The team quickly appreciated him.

"We thought we could solve this by ourselves but things got really complicated, and my superiors were really furious at me. It is important peoples targeted, so my superiors put a lot of pressure on me…If the victims were poor people it wouldn't be the same."

He rolled his eyes at this last statement, they all could feel that he was quite revolted by this social unfairness and none of them would blame him for that. Hotchner began to give everyone tasks:

"Okay, Todd you take care of the geographical profile, JJ you'll contact the victims' families, Seaver, Gideon, you come with me on the crime scene and Rossi go see the coroner."

The hunt was open.

**Hope you liked! The next chapter will have some gore, just to warn you. **


	3. Welcome, FBI

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome, FBI**

**Hi everyone! A big thanks for the reviews, I hope you'll like this chapter too, it's longer than the previous ones. **

**Warning: blood and gore. **

**Also Detective McGee (the cop in Legacy who noticed the murders) will appear but I don't know if I wrote his name well. Tell me please if not.**

Derek Morgan couldn't say if he should be delighted or wary. Facing him, his friends looked joyful. He couldn't say if it was out of unawareness of the danger or because they were very self-confident. He knew they could perfectly control the situation but still…It wasn't the cops, here it was the FBI, the BAU more precisely.

Evening had come and just when he got home from work, he had told his friends that agents were taking care of the investigation. He hadn't been introduced to them but he knew it would eventually happen. They knew feds would come, they had watched carefully for it so the first thing Morgan did when he was home was to warn them. They had been overjoyed at hearing that, flattered by the attention they got. Spencer explained them what the BAU was exactly, talking quickly almost ecstatic. Emily and Derek knew how much he enjoyed the challenge.

Emily was also excited at the idea to confront a FBI elite team; she sensed Morgan's discomfort and tried to reassure him.

"They were going to find out sooner or later anyway. Now, we are going to play another sort of game, that's all."

"Beside it's not as if no one was there to watch them, isn't it Officer Morgan?"

He nodded and smirked at Spencer's remark. True, Morgan was a policeman since long, true he could watch them plus everyone in the station trusted him. Yeah, maybe it would be simpler than expected. After all everyone believed that the empathy he feigned to feel for the victims was real though he would never feel sorry for one of his victims. Poor people and children would make him feel sadness and compassion but his victims didn't deserve any of it.

The trio never killed anyone who really had to work to feed themselves and their families. Their lives were difficult enough; the trio wouldn't hurt them, they killed those who looked down upon others. None of their victims had to fight or suffer to gain their money; they had never known a day of hard work, they weren't loved for themselves but for their parent's money. The rare ones among them who weren't self-centred and really kind were rejected because they didn't fit the hideous world they were born in, just like Emily who had grew in this upper class. She was different from all those assholes and she had been humiliated by them, walked upon, hated. Spencer and Derek loathed those peoples for what they did to her.

Morgan decided that just like his friends he would just enjoy the situation and stop worrying too much.

"Okay, guys. What are we gonna do, then? Another murder?"

"Why not? After all, they came here for us," reminded Spencer, "we have to show how thankful we are. Something hardcore is required."

They all smiled and decided to search for their new victim after dinner. Morgan stayed in his part of the house while Spencer and Emily decided to rest a little in the garden. They were lying in the grass, smelling the perfume of the flowers Emily planted. The garden truly was their little heaven; they would sometimes come together here during night and look at the sky. They had a high hedge to keep enough privacy. They had planted two big trees too, in order to block the view and give the garden a wilder aspect. It wasn't an organised garden with tidy and neat ranges of flowers, it was wilder with an organisation know only by the inhabitants, just like literature's old gardens. It was here that the couple liked to rest during spring and summer mostly.

The couple had come home shortly before Morgan; Spencer was a doctor at hospital and Emily was working in a clothe store. It was on her workplace that she often spotted their future victims. Not all of them, of course, or else they could be traced. Sometime, it was Spencer who decided they would kill a patient. Sometimes it was Derek who would look into the police files and select a victim.

Emily was working in a high class store and she often had bitchy costumers, both men and women. She just hated them sometimes and if she hadn't known how to control herself, she would have killed someone in the middle of the shop since long.

She thought about someone who could be their next victim, she told Spencer about it. He was a thirty years old man, a playboy who didn't hesitate to make dirties propositions to her before his wife. She could see the glint of hatred from Spencer and knew he wanted to kill the man, now.

"What about the wife?"

"Oh she is a sweet thing; I think we could spare her. She was so shy, nice and her pig of a husband truly treated her like she was a burden. You know for a moment she looked like me when I was a teenage girl."

"It's enough for me. Fine, we will spare her."

"So, we propose this to Derek?"

"After. For now I have a present for you. Wait for me here."

She smiled and did as she was told. She was feeling at peace here, she heard Derek and Spencer talk but she didn't really paid attention. She closed her eyes and relaxed, tasting the life she had now. She wouldn't have even hoped for this in her youth: a nice house, a faithful and nice friend and a loving husband, who was also her lover, her friend, her confident. Not every wife had such a spouse for themselves, when women asked her why she married him she always plainly answered 'I love him' and the way she would say that was enough to make them understand. She knew they considered Spencer as strange. He encountered difficulty to put a mask of normality, much more than Emily and Morgan and she knew that but still, no one had the right to criticize her man before her and if someone criticized Derek, she would get angry too.

She heard footsteps and kept her eyes closed, she knew it was Spencer and she knew he didn't want her to see what he would offer her. She heard him crouch at her side, she made no move.

"Open your eyes, sleeping beauty."

She did it slowly and looked at her prince. He was holding a wrapped up box. She smiled and kissed him. He grinned, sure that she was going to appreciate this. She opened the present eagerly like a little girl and discovered inside the box a beautiful porcelain doll.

"Oh Spence! She is so beautiful! I love her!"

"I hope you love me too."

"Of course I do! Oh thanks she is just so lovely. You only know how to choose them well!"

He grinned again and they shared a hug. He was happy to see her like that. He knew that like him she didn't have a happy childhood. So seeing her like some happy little girl was making him full of joy. He liked to please Emily with presents as much as killing. She had a whole collection, and even if he was a man, he had to admit that it was beautiful.

"How are you gonna call her?"

"Maybe…Jane. Like Jane Eyre. It's a pretty name, isn't it?"

Spencer looked at the doll. She had chestnut curled hair, pale skin and piercing blue eyes. Her face was finely shaped and she was wearing a Victorian brown and black dress, with some blues ribbons. Her red lips were the loveliest part of her and he knew that Emily would like her at least for those lips. Jane…Jane…Yes, it could fit really well.

"Yeah it suits her. She looks like an English lady. Jane is perfect."

Emily giggled and ran with her new doll to the kitchen's window, in which she had spotted Derek.

"Derek, look!"

The man turned his head to see Emily all giddy and already knew why she was like this. She showed him the doll.

"Isn't she gorgeous?"

He nodded. Like Spencer he had learned to appreciate dolls, even though he wasn't especially fond of them. Spencer and he had often bought the dolls together, choosing it and sharing the payment. Porcelain dolls weren't cheap and when they were still young without such well paid-jobs they couldn't afford it separately. They had always find ways to buy those dolls, after all Emily was always doing her best to please them too. This very doll that Emily was holding was particularly pretty. She was making Derek think about a cute girl he had seen one day in the police station. The poor thing was obliged to prostitute herself to live, during the little time she had spent in jail he had stopped all the cops who tried to harass her. She had been really grateful toward him and his partner, Officer McGee told him after this that he really admired him for defending the girl.

"She is gorgeous indeed. If she was a real woman I would already be asking her out."

Emily laughed, ran to the house and to the guest room, which was never used for visitors. It was more a part of the house in which they would drop some stuff and where the dolls would be carefully preserved. Spencer went with her. She took his hand, grateful. A lot of men would have told her to stop with this doll collection, like her bastard of a father but Spencer didn't. He considered she had every right to like doll and collect them. They entered the room where the dolls were disposed on the bed and the chairs for the biggest ones. Emily lovingly put the new one among her sisters; between the ones she had named Sally and Elizabeth.

"She will be fine here. She matches them well don't you think?"

Spencer nodded; looking at all those pretty dolls, there was twenty fours already. The first one she had received from her grandma weren't here. Her father had broken them one day. She still missed them sometimes but Spencer and Derek had replaced them soon, so it was okay.

They exited the room and she insisted to prepare dinner for the three of them. They had their habit with meals, they would always take the breakfast together, would most of times eat separately at lunch because of their works and they would eat dinner together, except when Emily and Spencer decided to have a romantic supper or when Morgan was having a date with who he would share this moment. One thing was always the same and almost sacred to them: when they prepared themselves to kill, they would eat together without anyone to bother. It was some kind of ritual.

As soon as it was ready, the men came in the dining room were Emily was filling their plates. Spencer had told Derek she had an idea for their next target and as soon as he was sitting with them, he asked eagerly to know more about their next kill.

"So, who is next?"

Emily told him. She had memorized his name and address, she told him she wanted to spare the wife and he was okay. Matthews Wilts was the man's name. When they were finished, they prepared everything and when it was late they left their place. They drove to the place and found the house; they parked the car carefully and went to the house. It was dark, no one would notice them. They had planned everything. Emily rang to the door while Spencer and Derek would cut the alarm system and enter the place carefully after that. They would restrain the wife so she wouldn't be a bother while Emily would distract her husband. They wore hoods to hide their faces; they found Mrs Wilts in the bathroom. She didn't even had time to scream.

Meanwhile, Emily tapped at the door and the husband opened the door. He smirked dirtily when he saw her. She took her best 'damsel in distress look' and with a pleading tone, she began to talk.

"Sir, please, I have some problem with my car and my phone just won't work. Can I use yours?"

"Well sweetie, I bet there is no problem with that…But your face, do I know you?"

He let her enter, and she grinned.

"Well, I think I saw you somewhere, too. A man like you isn't easy to forget."

He let out a perverse laugh. His wife was here but he didn't care. The little idiot would just shut up; she was used to do so. He had opened the door with annoyance first, the home maid wasn't here tonight but when he had seen the sexy woman before him, he was glad not to be bothered by domestics. He led her to the living room, hoping to get her to sit on the sofa.

"I think I saw you today, your face is fresh in my memory."

"I work in a clothes shop. Maybe it was here."

"Yeah, now I remember. You were really a beauty among your colleagues. I noticed you immediately. Okay the phone is over here but I think you could take a drink with me first?"

"I don't think she will."

The man heard a masculine voice behind him and he turned, surprised. He was horrified to see a tallish man, holding an axe in his hands. Spencer's skull was covered by the hood; he had rolled it up just enough to let his face visible. The man was about to scream when he felt a knife on his throat. He knew it was the woman.

"Don't make a sound, okay? A pig like you doesn't talk, it only squeals."

"I…I ha…Have money, you…Take w…What you want."

"Oh it's not your money we want. You see, you met my wife this morning and she told me that you weren't exactly a gentleman."

"I…"

"And you acted like this before _your _wife…Tsk…What a nasty one you are. Isn't it, Derek?

"Yeah."

The man's guts constricted even more when he saw a well-built man coming toward him with a baseball bat. He looked angry.

"Sure thing, Spence. You see, man, I don't think you deserve all this, you know. All this money, luxury…You never did anything to have it."

The black man took one of his hands and inspected it. At the same time, Spencer was putting the sills on to be sure no one would see and turned off some lights.

"Yeah, you hands are all smooth and soft. You never worked in your life."

Suddenly Emily let go of him and got out of the way as Derek hit him hard with his weapon on the upper chest. The man couldn't even scream as he fell to the floor. Derek didn't waste time; he hit him again in the stomach. Emily laughed at this while Spencer applauded. He handed her a hood to be sure she wouldn't leave hairs.

"Great one! My turn, now," declared Spencer.

Derek nodded and crouched to the man and pinned him to the floor by holding his throat while Emily was quickly putting on the hood. Spencer took a good hold of his axe, the man moaned, unable to scream, his eyes full of tears.

"That's for the way you behaved toward my woman!"

The axe made a graceful movement before landing on his knee. The man let out a strangled scream. Blood spread out of the wound, his leg wasn't completely apart and Spencer hit it a second time to severe it completely. Derek was laughing as madly as Emily now at the sight of the blood. Spencer possessed a lot of talent to make the crimson liquid come out, almost like an artist.

"Oh darling! My turn now!"

Emily made her knife swing between her fingers and she roughly grabbed one of his arms.

"Did you really think you could always act this way? Hurt people and get away with it?"

The man was on the verge of vanishing after Derek and Spencer's treatment. She made the blade ran on his arm, cutting the flesh and making the man tense even more. He closed his eyes, some saliva spread out of his mouth. Emily would torture him slowly; she opened his shirt to reveal his chest. She sliced him several times, making blood run on his body until his skin was barely visible under the rivers of blood she was creating. Spencer caressed her hair while she was doing this, he was almost in trance. It was so sensual to see her 'taking care' of one of their target.

"I love you, Emily, I love you."

She sighed, euphoric, the sensation she was lost in impossible to describe. Derek was entranced by it too he couldn't take his eyes away from the blood. It was her present, her very own artistic performance for them; the men would never be tired of it. They loved the way she would cut lovingly some pieces of fleshes, how she would taunt their victims with the pain…Often their victims died under this treatment but this one was tougher than expected. He was still breathing and they could almost hear the pulsations of his heart. Spencer felt his knees weaken under excitement.

Finally Derek let go of the man's throat and stood up. Emily knew what it meant. She stabbed the man in the stomach to make the finale of her show and backed away as Spencer and Derek hit the man madly with their weapons. She looked at them and felt light-headed from elation; they were transforming the man into pulp. They were completely lost into this: the sweet music of the bones breaking under Derek bat was like bird's song at their ears and the geysers of blood made by Spencer's axe were magical.

Once it was over they all sighed and looked at each others. It was one of their best shows, one of the most hardcore. This was a very good surprise for the BAU. When his excitement lightened, Derek remembered the wife.

"The woman…"

Emily nodded.

"I'll take care of her. Where is she?"

"In the bedroom's closet, it's upstairs, the third door to the right."

She nodded and covered her face completely with the hood. Derek and Spencer searched for anything they could have leave behind which could be a threat to them. They found nothing, they were careful as always and the feds would never know. They waited for Emily and when she finally returned, they left quickly.

Once in the car, they took off the hoods and the top of their bloody clothes. They drove home quickly, fully satisfied. Spencer closed his eyes like each time and let himself indulge into a reverie, while Emily and Derek were talking.

"Gosh, it was just so good."

"Yeah! You were right about the woman Emily, she looked nice. Everything was okay when you let her out of the closet?"

"Yes, I showed her the knife, I untied her, I made her sat on the bed and I exited. She was so scared she didn't dare to move. Maybe she is still sitting while we are talking!"

They giggled like teenagers. They were always like this after a murder; they would be really cool and collected after it. When they reached their home, Mrs Wilts had discovered the body and vanished. When she regained consciousness she called the police and minutes later, cops were crowding her house. Some time later, the BAU joined them on the crime scene to see the greeting from the killers.

**Hope you enjoyed! I love the idea of Reid with an axe after writing Fresh Blood ^^**

**Review please! It's always a pleasure to read your comments.**


	4. The front line

**Chapter 4**

**The front line**

**Hi everyone ! Thank you for the reviews! I hope you'll like this chapter, this one isn't as violent as the precedent one, still be warned.**

**Enjoy!**

Even if you are accustomed to crime scene, it never left you completely unscathed. Rossi knew this too well and when he saw this one he was repulsed like a rookie would have been, even with all his experience. They were at the Wilts' house in which another murder was committed.

He kept a straight face but truly, the massacre before him was one of the worst he had ever seen. The man was…It wasn't even a man or a corpse it was just pieces and flesh pulp. He saw a young cop staring at the scene completely pale and still, Rossi exactly knew what kind of thoughts were running through his head: '_Was there really only one victim? Does a human being contain so much blood?_'

Rossi focused on the crime and tried to understand how things could have happened. The wife was hysteric at first but she slowly calmed down thanks to the comfort provided. She told them that two masked people locked her by force in her closet. She had heard the doorbell rang once while she was being attacked. It means they were at least three as they suspected, two were taking care of the wife, one or several people would rang to assault Mr Wilts.

Mrs Wilts was still too shaken to say anything else so they didn't try to get more information from her for now. Rossi could perfectly understand, discovering this butchery wasn't something easy to handle, especially for someone who wasn't used to those kinds of things.

"It's the same Mo they used at the Mason's house, they cut the alarm off, enter by behind and make a massacre," resumed Rossi. "But why sparing the wife? They had killed women before and seeing all the rage they in them, another victim should have sounds good to them. How didn't she fit the profile?"

"I don't know. Maybe she reminded them someone precious," suggested Hotch.

"Maybe it's another way to show they are in charge."

They turned to see Jordan who just spoke; she was done talking to Mrs Wilts. She stiffened at the sight but remained cold-headed. It showed how much she had changed since she entered the team. Years before, she wouldn't have handled it; maybe the experience with Tobias Hankel made her tougher.

"Some God's complex, you mean?"

"Yeah, power to decide who lives and who dies. They didn't hurt her at all, except for the bonds which were a little too tight."

"So we have a trio, killing for power…"

Morgan wasn't as impulsive as other cops thought. It was just a mask to fool people he was more collected than that. However, it was true that sometime, his impulse could get the best of him. Tonight was one of those times.

He had sighted a couple of rich arrogant bastards this evening and he was sure they could be good targets for them. He wasn't here to find new preys; he just came to pick up Emily while doing patrol. She wasn't working far; she just had to do some late work in the store while he would inspect the few residential streets separating him from the place she was working in. Spencer had phoned him, saying he would be home late and he didn't want his wife to go home alone. Spencer was really protective when it came to her.

When he had sighted the rich couple, he decided to talk to them because they seemed agitated while talking. He had played the vigilant cop, asking if something was wrong. They told him they were talking about the recent murders; it scared them so they would move soon to a summer residence. Derek knew what it means: he had to act fast if he wanted to kill them before they left to security. He tried to call his friend but with no avail. It was okay, he would take care of them alone. It was rare for them to kill separately, very rare, but it could happen on occasion.

The couple headed to the closest parking lot to take their car. He was obviously a businessman ready to ruin and exploit millions of people; she was certainly the bitch showing herself in charity gala to get a good reputation but it was only hypocrisy. He was in his functional car. People wouldn't imagine a cop being a murderer; it was stupid, but it was like that. He knew this couple wasn't an exception they thought he was some nice cop. He took off his officer hat and also his vest, threw it in his car and followed them discretely to the parking lot. His bat was in the car's boot.

There was no camera footage, he knew it. No one was in the parking lot but them. He advanced toward the couple without saying a word, the woman saw him and she didn't even have the time to warn her husband before knocked out by a strong blow on the head. Her husband jumped in surprise as he saw his wife crashing against the car before falling on the ground. He turned round to see the wooden weapon land right on his mouth. He fall on his back, his mouth bleeding profusely. He let out a yell when Derek hit a second time but it was cut short by the blow. He continued, hitting the husband and the wife, breaking their bones and killing them in minutes. He watched with satisfaction when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned round as a voice called for his name.

"Derek!"

Emily! She looked at him with utter disbelief.

"Hey, Emily! Isn't this a good work?"

"Are you crazy? Anyone can see you!"

"Relax…"

They suddenly heard police sirens. They both froze. Shit! She was right, he just made a big mistake, someone saw what happened and called the police. Emily was quick in thinking.

"Get away, I'll stay here and…"

"What! No, you…"

"Derek! I'll play the witness, okay?! I'll act as a scared woman discovering fresh bodies to distract them. You take your car away and come back here once you have no more blood on you. Go!"

He nodded and went away. He didn't want to let her confront such a danger but he knew it was the best solution, even if it was dangerous. He regretted everything now. He shouldn't have murdered them; he shouldn't have been that impulsive. Why? Why couldn't he wait? He feared they could leave before they could take care of them properly but that was no reason. He drove away fast, careful not to be seen. He quickly get ride of his stained clothes, he had had some spares in case. He prayed Emily would do fine.

Meanwhile Emily ran toward the sirens, she stood in the middle of the road and agitated her arms to stop them. There were three cars. She suddenly felt incredibly dizzy. She was there, on the road, enlightened by the police cars' lights, her and her friends' security depending on her acting. It was a sensation so weird, it was as if she was standing on the front line facing destiny itself…She was on the front line…Cops exited their cars and she ran to them, letting some tears drop. She played her role perfectly, she screamed madly:

"Help pl…please, they got…got killed there is blo…Blood everywhere! Oh Gosh!"

"Calm down Ma,am, where are they?"

"The…The parking…"

Two cops tried to calm her down while others went to see the crime scene. Emily shook badly and continued to sob while hugging on of the men. She couldn't fail; she thought about Spencer, about Derek, she couldn't let them down. The men gently told her she would come with them for her own security, she nodded, still shaking and breathing with difficulty. The cops got completely tricked, once they saw the body, they didn't wonder why the poor woman was so shocked by it. They knew her a little; they knew she shared a house with Derek Morgan. It was the reason that they called the man quickly.

Derek knew they would call him but he feigned to be surprised, protective, worried and sorry for his housemate and upset and angry about the murder. Derek could be a heck of a good actor too. Derek let Sanders, one of the cops here, bring Emily to the station while he went to see the person who called them, his colleague told him that apparently the witness hadn't seen the killer's face. He would have liked to stay with Emily but he needed to get the witness, to know if this person would be dangerous or not. Luck was with him once again.

The witness was an old woman with a bad sight and she had only seen the killer's back, not his face, she didn't even recognized Derek when she saw him.

"I was scared to watch and I feared him to see me. Maybe I should have looked…"

Derek stopped her immediately.

"No Ma'am you did the right thing by protecting yourself you could have been killed if he had seen you. Two victims are enough."

Yeah and it was even better for him, she hadn't seen the exchange between him and Emily. Once they were over he excused himself to his colleague and called Spencer. He exited her flat and told the other cop that he had to call Emily's husband immediately. His colleagues showed themselves understanding they knew Emily was dear to him. Derek let out a sigh and felt a little nervous. Spencer would certainly not appreciate what he was going to hear…

Meanwhile at the police station, Emily was doing every effort she could to hide her excitement: she was meeting FBI agents! She was with two of them and they were asking questions: there was a blonde one named Jenifer and another one, Jordan Todd, pretty as a doll. In fact both of them could have made good dolls but this black beauty was more appealing to Emily, the blond one was more like some Barbie and she didn't like it. She pondered over the way the agent Todd would have looked wonderful in a white and lavender dress with black shapes. I would have been a pleasure to see her in such a dress;

"Can you tell us what you were doing here?" Asked Jenifer in a gentle tone

Emily sighed and answered.

"I work in shop, it's not far away. Derek was supposed to pick me up because my husband couldn't. We live in the same house so it was pretty much the same, you see? I was supposed to join him at this same parking lot…"

She took in a deep breath, the two agents looked sorry for her.

"And when I was approaching it…I heard noises, like…I can't tell but it was weird like…I knew that it wasn't good and I couldn't move for some seconds. I saw someone running away afar and then, it's…It's weird but I couldn't just leave, you see."

She looked at them in distress, they both nodded and Jordan encouraged her. _She is a sweet thing, _thought Emily.

"I walked in here and then…I saw them. They were all…I still want to vomit when I think about it."

Emily had pushed the acting as far as going to the bathroom to vomit. The women reassured her, saying it was normal. They hadn't seen the crime scene but Gideon and Seaver went there and told them the victims had been left in a hideous mess.

"I realised that the one who did that was maybe still there and I was scared like hell. When I heard the sirens, I ran and I couldn't think about anything else than getting away from there and saving my life. I know it can sound ridiculous because there was no one left."

"It's perfectly normal, don't worry."

Emily nodded and passed a hand through her hair. She asked if she could call her husband.

"He had been called already, he is on his way."

Jordan and JJ left the woman alone, feeling that she needed space. They joined Hotch and Rossi.

"So what did she told you?"

"She saw someone running away. As far as she can tell it was a tall black man but she hadn't seen him really well to be one hundred percent sure."

Rossi nodded.

"It fits what the witness had seen, a tall black man. This man was alone; do you really think it was one of those we are searching for?"

Hotch thought a little. True it wasn't a trio this time but the rage was the same, the victim fitted and it was a bat, one of the weapons used. Maybe one of them had just decided to play solo? It wasn't impossible but they couldn't exclude the possibility that this murder wasn't linked at all with their case. Still, he had a feeling. One of the autopsies had revealed that one of the victims had been murdered with an axe and a knife but no bat this time.

"It's not impossible that one of them decided to work alone. Everything else fits well otherwise. Can she tell us something else?"

"I don't think so. Plus she is still under the shock, maybe with time she will remember something."

At that moment, Officer Morgan walked into the room and he seemed worried.

"Excuse me, is she okay?"

They looked at him questioningly and he answered to the unspoken question.

"We live in collocation and she is my friend since years."

"Oh, so you're Derek Morgan, the one who had to pick her up."

"Yeah, I took too much time…"

The four of them felt sorry for the officer, after all, it was certainly hard for him to think his friend had to witness such a thing and felt guilty over it. There was no reason, however.

"You were simply doing your job, you couldn't stop this."

Derek looked at the man who spoke; he was tall, dark-haired with a strict but somewhat compassionate look on his face. He remembered him as agent Hotchner. The blond extended her hand and introduced herself.

"Agent Jenifer Jareau, this is Agent Jordan Todd, Agent David Rossi and chef unit Aaron Hochner."

He shook all the hands offered to him. The two women were truly appealing; he would gladly try to flirt in another situation but right now there was no way he would allow himself to do such things when he had put himself and his friends in danger, maybe later…

"Will she be allowed to go back home?"

Hotchner nodded.

"If you live in the same house keep an eye on her, okay?"

Derek nodded. He could have laughed, if only the agent knew how useless it really was! Obviously they didn't suspect anything. He didn't allow himself to relax, however. They could see it if he did and they would guess.

"Can I see her? Her husband is on the way, so if you're finished I would like to stay with her until she leaves."

"No problem. If she remembers anything else however, she will have to tell us everything."

"Of course. Thank you."

He left them and joined Emily. The agents didn't try to listen to them, leaving them some privacy. They were alone but neither he nor Emily broke the act, in case someone was close enough to hear them. He played the friend trying to reassure a shaken woman and she played the damsel in distress. After some minutes, Sanders came in and told them that Spencer was here. They joined him, Derek was amazed at his perfect expression, worried, slightly angry, relieved…He wondered if he was playing or if he was really feeling this way. The couple went into a hug immediately, Spencer asking his wife if she was okay, if she wasn't hurt and all.

As Morgan suspected, Reid didn't need to act much, he just had to hide his emotions' real source. He felt sick knowing his wife just risked her life; she could have been discovered and in a police station with all the officers and the FBI on top of that. He was angry at Derek; he didn't know everything the man, just told him at the phone: "Emily is at the police station, she witnessed something, a murder."

Spencer understood immediately that Derek couldn't talk freely because his colleagues were around and he was also sure his friend had made a mistake and his wife was paying for it. He was relieved when he saw a young agent coming toward them with compassionate look. This meant they believed whatever story Emily and Derek told.

"Hi, Mr Reid. I am the Agent Jordan Todd."

"Please to meet you."

"I know you two certainly want nothing but go home already, I just want to remind you that you remember anything you have to call us."

Emily nodded while pressing a little against Spencer.

"Okay, thanks for everything."

The three exited the station some minutes later; Morgan was allowed to go home to watch over Emily. Once in the car and far enough from the station, they finally took off their masks, relieved; Emily laughed out.

"Gosh! We did great on that."

Spencer caressed her hair tenderly but he was obviously angry.

"Sure we did. Now can I know exactly what happened?"

**Finally they met the team! In the next chapter you'll have a view of Reid, Morgan and Emily's past.**

**Review please!**


	5. Memories of the past

**Chapter 5**

**Hi everyone! Thanks a lot for the reviews, I am glad you liked the precedent chapter, I hope you'll like this one too! It's a look in our killers' pasts and the way they met.**

**Thanks to Lizzabet, my Beta, for correcting this chapter, and to Aku no tensai for correcting the four precedent one.**

When he moved to Chicago, Spencer Reid didn't expect much of the city. He was fourteen at the time and he was here because his father had a new job in the city. Spencer knew it would be just like in Vegas. He would be bullied; he would be an outcast because of his high intelligence and his behaviour. Spencer had been living with his father since he was twelve, since his mother's death. The man first left them when he was ten but when his ex-wife died, he had been obliged to take his son back with him.

Spencer was aware that his father wasn't happy to have him around; he knew he would beat him like before. Father had never been fond of him because he wanted a normal kid, not a freak. That's the reason why William never accepted to fasten Spencer's education, to keep have him hanging around with kids of the same age. William Reid hoped it would change him into an average kid but it was a failure. He was seen as a weirdo and he only got interactions with the other kids when they bullied him. He always tried to defend himself but each time he was alone against a whole group of bullies and he would always loose.

Spencer knew what adults (especially teachers) thought about him: he was incredibly smart but strange, and it was true. Even as a child he knew he wasn't normal but he didn't care. First, his teachers were worried about his lack of social interaction but they knew geniuses were often neglected by other kids. They didn't suspect that Spencer was suffering of ill-treatment from his father. It was one of the reasons that he wasn't feeling really motivated to attempt to befriend kids who were always hurting him or viewed him as a freak.

His mother couldn't do much for him, she suffered of schizophrenia. Things had gotten a little more serious when he was nine, when they had seen his morbid drawings which represented dead animals, dead people, monsters and weapons. His parents had been warned about this. His mother didn't say a word; she was in her own world. His father had yelled at him and hit him badly when they were home. He would not tolerate his son to behave like some crazy freak.

Things heated up when someone discovered that he was the one murdering pets in the neighbourhood. He was eleven at the time and his father had left already. His mother barely registered the people tapping at the door and yelling about what Spencer had done. She didn't register either when her son came back home bloody and bruised from the beating some kids gave him to avenge their pets. It didn't bother Spencer much. The suffering had been worth it. He had really enjoyed killing the animals, and loved to see the kids who were teasing or hurting him crying for their loss. He had continued killing animals, but was more prudent, he wouldn't always choose pets, but wandering cats or dogs.

The period between his father's departure and his mother's death had been one of the happiest he had ever known. His mother was barely able to take care of him but she was nice, and he was intelligent enough to rule the house properly. During that period, he built up more self-confidence and pride, not being beaten and lowered by his father helping a lot.

When he was twelve, his mother died. She had an episode; she thought she was persecuted by the government. She had run like crazy outside, had fled on the road and crossed a car's way. She died after some weeks of suffering. Spencer had cried when they announced that she was dead, he loved his mother.

His father didn't show much compassion. After a year and a few month in Vegas, his father had to move to Chicago for professional's reasons. Spencer thought things would be the same, he would despise everyone at school and kill animals alone. However his life had changed during his very first day in his new High school, because during his first day, he met Emily Prentiss.

Emily Prentiss, just like Spencer, never had friends when she was a child and pretty much like him, she was rejected for her strange demeanour. Her parents also beat her a lot but it was mostly because of her father's secret. When she was seven, her father had locked her in a closet in the guest room, and told her to look at what he was going to do. '_That's what I really wish I could do to you, Emily'_, he said. She waited in the closet, looking to the empty room while clutching one of her dolls. Her father came back with a little girl. She remembered it was a chestnut haired little girl, who was no more than eight. She was crying and Emily's father was talking to her with a sickly sweet voice. Who was she?

At first she didn't understand what her father was doing to the girl, she couldn't see that well but it was disgusting. The little girl screamed all the time and little Emily knew she was in pain so she yelled at her father to stop. It didn't work. She tried to understand why her father was doing this, she clutched to her doll, hoping it would stop soon. When her father was done he unlocked the closet and left Emily and the little girl alone. She had tried to comfort her; she even let her play with her doll. The girl's name was Sara, she stayed three days and during this time, at least one time in the day Emily's father would do it again. After three days, Sara was gone for good.

Emily understood later that her father kidnapped only poor little girls, because police wouldn't care much about their disappearance; once he was tired of his new victim, her dad would kill them. She understood years later that her father wasn't doing this to her because Emily could have talk, maybe to her grandmother and she would have never tolerated this. Instead, her dad would force her to watch. She tried to comfort the girls each time, using her dolls for that. It worked sometimes. One day her father was drunk and he broke its all. Emily had cried a lot, her dolls were her sole friends. It changed when she meet Spencer Reid.

It was her first day in this school but she already knew some people and it wasn't really a good thing. She just hated them. When she entered her first class, she had looked at everyone, checking who seemed nice or not. They all looked like bitches or dork, except for him. He smiled nicely to her, this was unusual. She was wearing Goth's stuff so she was seen as a weirdo, and people rarely smiled to her. They smirked yes, but they didn't smile. She sat beside him.

He was the first to talk.

"Nice earrings."

She was wearing ears pendants which looked like skulls. Emily smiled, but soon came back to her defensive mode which consisted to say trash or nasty things.

"They aren't supposed to be nice, they are supposed to make those parasites they call cheerleaders squeals. They show your love for the Devil."

"Well, that's why it's nice!"

Emily couldn't help but to feel close to this guy. Most of people would have looked away, thinking: why the hell am I sitting with this crazy girl? But he wasn't like this.

"What's your name?"

"Emily Prentiss. And you?"

"Spencer Reid."

They soon grew very close. Instead of feeling annoyed at Reid's intelligence, she liked it, especially when it was talking about trivial but morbid anecdotes or finding original and surprising ways to kill little animals. Sometimes, they would hide the bodies of those little victims in the bag of some bully or some bitch they didn't like. Cheerleaders and guys form the football team were their favourite targets. They always liked to hear them after the discovery of the animal's corpse in their bag. They were reacting like pussies, like little children. The people who always looked down on everyone were suddenly crying like babies. Spencer really enjoyed killing animals with her. He had developed a lot of pride and it was enjoyable to finally see someone appreciate his art.

Emily made the boy discover a lot of things too. She introduced him to alcohol, Metal Bands, and when they were fifteen, to sex. They became a couple quite quickly and people would often say that it was normal that weirdoes were going out together. Emily had never had sex with anyone before but she had a good knowledge of it. In addition to what her father showed her she made some research, she had read about sado-masochism, bondage and all. When she told Spencer about it he had shown himself very interested. One day, when Spencer's father wasn't home, they went inside the boy's room and did it. They didn't try any sado-masochism practice this time. Emily wanted it to be tender, plus she knew she would feel pain like every girl during the first time. The next time, however had been more heated, for both their enjoyment.

It was during this period they met Derek. They had noticed him before, but never really tried to talk to him.

Derek Morgan wasn't someone you would have labelled as weird at first sight, in contrary to Spencer and Emily. In fact, when he entered High school, some girls had felt really attracted to him and the football coach noticed him too, thinking he could be a good addition to the team. In fact, some footballers had approached him and suggested that he should try to be accepted by the coach. Derek Morgan had every chance to become someone popular.

However, his interactions with the team didn't last more than a few days and the crowd of girls who had their eyes on him backed off slowly. They soon noticed that Derek Morgan was really violent, attracted to gore things and hard-tempered. He was muscular, tall and practiced fighting sports so no one would have dared to call him a weirdo. He had some pals from the boxing classes' but no real friends, people were wary of him. Morgan was suffering from his loneliness but he couldn't bear people who were so sensitive over things like blood or hardcore fights. It could be so wonderful!

He knew someone was having fun hiding animal corpses in cashiers and bags. He thought that was really cool and wished to know who the culprit was. He was sure he could be friend with whoever did it. He didn't show how much he liked that kind of things, so that way no teacher would force him to have a session with the school psychologist.

If any psychologist had known Derek's past, they would have understood this rage and this love for violence. He had a good life when he was very young, he lived in the tough streets of Chicago but he had a loving family, his father was a cop. However when he was ten, things changed. His father was shot under his eyes while doing his job. His mother couldn't handle it and she killed herself. Then his sisters and he were separated, something quite common when kids were placed in foster care.

The first foster family had been quite shitty and Derek had gotten himself in troubles, fighting with other kids. For that reason, he was placed in another foster family: Carl Buford's one. This one hadn't been shitty, it had been hell. The first day he came he wondered why the kids in the house looked all that depressed. The first night when Buford came to his bed he didn't wonder anymore. It lasted for some times until Derek broke the man's jaw and arm. He was placed in another family and Buford didn't sue him, he certainly feared that Derek would talk.

Now he was in a better suburb, in an uncaring family but still it was a little better. However, Derek was still angry and hurt. He missed his sisters and he was feeling alone, until he met Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss, the only ones who shared his passion for morbidity and violence.

It began when he caught Reid slowly killing a cat. He was walking home and suddenly he heard strange noises from an alley. It sounded like some animal smothered. He couldn't resist the temptation to see a beast suffer, so he approached. What he saw astonished him: Reid, the genius people liked to mock and sometime to beat was holding a cat and slowly slicing his neck. Derek saw that the boy had already wounded the beast's paw so it wouldn't escape.

The boy didn't notice him already and for a couple of seconds, Morgan just admired the work. He knew Reid was weird; he was always with the same Goth Girl but he wouldn't have imagined that he would have the guts to torture and kill a cat. Somehow, he felt some admiration. Finally he walked toward the young torturer who finally noticed him. Spencer tensed, thinking that this guy was there to beat him. He didn't remember his name, but he was stronger than him and that was all that mattered. He raised the knife he was using on the cat, and without letting the creature go, he spoke:

"What do you want?"

"I just want to look. You gave him hell!"

Spencer was surprised at the enthusiasm in the guy's voice and the strange sparkle in his eyes. He didn't lower the knife, but was a little more reassured. Derek continued.

"You did well. You do that often, don't you? Can I try? I have never done that before."

He kneeled beside Reid, who let him take the knife with some wariness. Derek began to slice the weakened beast with a hungry smile. Morgan loved the cat's fear and despair; it was just so great to have this creature's life in his hands! Spencer smirked: he just met another blood lover. He wouldn't have imagined this guy doing that; he thought he was like the cheerleaders or the football team: fainting at such a sight but no, he wasn't. Once the guy was done and the cat dead, Spencer was feeling at ease.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Derek. Derek Morgan, what about you?"

"Spencer Reid. I didn't think you would be the kind of guy who likes to do the same things as me."

"I didn't think I would have ever seen you doing that either. It's you who placed all those animals corpses in some guys' bags, wasn't it?"

Spencer didn't say anything; instead he smirked and dampened his fingers in the cat's blood and then licked them clean. Derek laughed a little at this, taking the gesture as a yes. He was glad to know who was responsible for this.

"If you want, I could show you other fun ways to kill an animal."

Derek nodded at the proposition. Spencer called Emily and she joined them. She was first a little reluctant to have Derek with them but once she saw his thirst for blood, she admitted he was cool. Since that day, they were always seen together. Their friendship was so strong that with time they would reveal to each other their most intimate secrets. Morgan revealed what Buford had done to him and Emily revealed what her father had done and was still doing to innocent girls. The boys had felt rage at this. Emily described the girls, Derek thought about his sisters who could fall into hands of psychos like him. Reid identified himself and his mother to the girls, they were no different: alone and abused.

They took a decision: this had to stop. They wouldn't let any other girls get raped and killed, so they planned the murder of Emily's father. Spencer with his intelligence found a perfect plan. They did it one night when the man had brought a girl home and as he was about to rape her the three teens came in and assaulted him, they tied him and forced him to drink a lot of alcohol. Emily and Spencer took care of that while Derek was reassuring the girl. He talked with her and felt really attached to her. She was thirteen and really adorable, she was clinging to him for comfort. When they had entered the room, she was half naked. Her name was Penelope Garcia.

Once the man was drunk, they dragged him to his car and forced him in. Garcia was with them, and Morgan explained everything. They drove far until they got to a dangerous road on a high edge. Here they exited the car and pushed it over the edge. It crashed down. Police thought it was an accident, Mr. Prentiss was known for his alcoholism and no one doubted he was irresponsible enough to take the road while being drunk. He had already done it and gotten problems for that. The teens had felt a lot of excitement, but they hadn't been able to torture him and sooth their thirst for blood. It had been impossible, he was Prentiss's father, she could have been suspected.

Young Penelope had been returned home by those she called her guardians angels. Derek made the vow to see her again.

From that day, the trio decided that Emily's father was only the first. Buford was the next one and after him, Reid's dad disappeared mysteriously. When they saw police was unable to solve their disappearance, the trio knew their path and no one would ever stop them. No one.

**Here I hope you liked! The encounter between Spencer and Emily is very similar to my encounter with my best friend Audrey, we were 14 and a lot of people thought she was a satanist and me a weirdo. This chapter is for her. **

**Review please!**


	6. The guilt's strenght

**Chapter 6**

**Hi everyone! Thanks to your reviews and to my beta, Lizzabet, for the time she spent correcting this chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it! **

Emily sighed, glaring at the two men in the room. Derek was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, one leg bent and his arm resting on it in a faked nonchalant manner, he wasn't saying anything. He knew better than to argue, for now he would simply listen. Another plate was thrown against the wall.

"You really don't have anything in this fucking head of yours! You want us to get caught? ANSWER ME!"

He turned his head towards Spencer. Even after all those years he was still astonished at Spencer's violence when he was angry. Who could have guessed that such an innocent looking man could be so threatening? Despite that, he answered calmly:

"I just needed to do it. They were going to leave the city; we couldn't have caught them after. So I just did it. I thought you would understand, you are the one who have the strongest urges."

Spencer growled, paced the room a little, then grabbed a lamp and threw it near Derek, not caring if it could hurt him. As long as Emily wasn't touched, it was fine. His friend glared at him.

"Yeah, but I don't do anything _that_ stupid when I kill on impulse, I always take precaution, unlike you. I don't care if you killed that vermin, but you are endangering us. It's my wife who had to put herself in the fire line because of that!"

Derek didn't answer, feeling guilty. He wouldn't have handled it well either if he was in Spencer's shoes. Emily walked to her husband and put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Spencer made an effort to control himself. After all, he should have been there for her, to pick her up.

"I know I was wrong. I am sorry guys."

The couple turned to Derek and Emily smiled. She was angry too, but after Spencer's wrath she felt it was useless to do more.

"It's okay. We did it and it's all that matter, plus we've seen our enemies now. Come on, let's go to bed."

Her husband nodded and followed her. When they made love this night, she felt the despair in his movements, the fear to loose her. It was a clingy act, with the need to feel each other. Somehow she really liked it, to have him all dedicated to her. It was good after all the pressure she got to handle.

Meanwhile, Morgan was unable to sleep; he was tossing in his bed, trying to think. The more he thought about it, the more he realised he hadn't done this on impulse only. It was because he was frustrated; some things were wandering in his mind and slowly invading it. He had talked about it to Emily and Spencer some time ago, but there wasn't much they could do about it. They were really close, true, but love life was still a private thing and it was this domain that was bothering Derek. Since years, he's had the hope to meet a woman again, one he had seen a long time ago, he had kept an eye on her tracks, to be sure she was safe. Her name was Penelope Garcia, the girl he had met when he was just fifteen, when they committed their first murder.

_Flashback:_

_Four teenagers were in the car with a restrained and drunk adult. Spencer was driving, Emily was beside him, and Derek was in the back seats with a trembling girl who was two years younger than him. Emily wanted to be in the back with her basically, but he had asked her to let him sit beside her. She had sensed that Penelope felt protected with him so she accepted. _

"_Don't worry about this. Once it's over, you'll go safely home. We will come with you and tell your parents everything is our fault…"_

"_Oh it's…They won't be there. They are out tonight and my brother too. There was no one home. That's why I wanted to take a walk, you see…?"_

"_Yeah. Hey, don't feel guilty about it!"_

_She was biting her lips and looking away as if she assumed it was her fault that she had been kidnapped by a pervert. They heard Spencer's voice._

"_It's not your fault, you should be able to have a simple walk without fearing to be aggressed."_

"_He is right," said Emily in a comforting voice, "my father is the only one to blame here."_

_Penelope nodded and shyly put her head against Derek's shoulder. The boy's guts twisted, it was just so strange. No one (except for Emily and Spencer) had trusted him to protect them since his sisters, and he hadn't seen them in years. Plus this girl was different from Spencer and Emily, she didn't know him much. His heart was melting and somehow, he had the impression that it was wrong, this girl wasn't much younger than him, but she was…She was innocent, fragile, and he was just…For once, he wasn't proud of his brutal and violent side. _

_Once everything had been over, he had escorted Garcia home, asking his friends to stay in his car. He wanted some time with the girl alone, he wasn't sure he would have the occasion to see her again. Spencer insisted that in any case, they shouldn't see her again. He had asked her some questions about herself, and reminded her that she mustn't talk to anyone about what she saw. When they had said goodbye, he felt like crying. _

It was since this night that the trio had decided that they would target only people like Emily's father; it was one of the reasons why Derek decided to be a police officer, to protect those who really deserved it. They knew they weren't really angel of justice. They were just murderers by nature, and if they had to take it out, it was better to do it on bastards. It was the only thing that made them more valuable than Emily's father. It was Penelope who made them take conscience that they couldn't kill anybody, Emily and Spencer weren't aware of it, but Derek was.

Being in the police had made him able to keep an eye on Penelope Garcia, and that's how he discovered recently that she had moved in the same city as them. Now he just had one dilemma: would he go to met her again or not? What if she couldn't accept him? If she did and they got in a serious relationship, she would discover the truth one day, and in this case would he be able to make her enter their world. If by chance, she happened to be as thrilled as him by murder, if she accepted them, then he would be in heaven. But what if she rejected him, or threatened to call the cops? What would he have to do?

"So where are we now?"

The whole team looked at Gideon who just spoke. They had nothing to answer; the interview with the witness had done nothing. All they knew was that they were tired and cross.

"They are intelligent," added Gideon, "the victims were well hidden, coming from different cities, having different businesses, they are careful not to be discovered. We need to know where they were killed, if it was on the dumpsite or not. I think they could be attacking parental figures, for now it seems that none of the victims were too young, they spared the children."

"If they are attacking parental figures, we have to search for people who went in foster care or had violent parents," concluded Jordan.

"We need to concentrate on the victimology again," said Hotch, "see if there is really nothing else that links them."

"And the geographic profile," added David, "Who know, we might have missed something."

The team split in two parts, Jordan, Gideon, JJ and Hotch concentrating on the victims, Rossi and Seaver working on the map which showed the different crime scenes and the dumpsite, and Kevin was helping from his lab. After two hours of searching, they finally called it a night. They didn't make any real progress, as Gideon said the killers were intelligent. They would talk once again with the families and after that they would talk to their friends and the people who worked with them.

Seaver and JJ went together to the hotel. They were silent first, until Ashley started the conversation.

"JJ? Jordan was acting a little strange, wasn't she? Maybe it's just me, but I have the impression that this case is getting to her."

"I must admit it's getting to me too. But you're right, she looked a little down. Maybe it started when we questioned with the witness."

"The brunet, you mean?"

"Yes. I don't know, she looked like…Something upset her, maybe it's simply empathy but I think we should talk to her."

Ashley shook her head.

"You should do it. I haven't known her long enough. I doubt she'll discuss freely if I am there."

JJ was about to object, but found that Seaver might be right. Plus if they were two, their colleague may feel a little surrounded.

"I don't think she would be bothered too much by your presence, but maybe it's better not to be two facing her alone."

There was a slight pause. JJ looked at the younger agent and noticed she had quite a pale face.

"What about you?"

"Hum?"

"How do you feel about it?"

Ashley hesitated to answer. She had been in the team for a long time and proved she belonged here, but she was still the newest agent and somehow there was still a little part of her which was wary of telling how she could feel, in fear she might be looked down on by her fellows profilers. She took a deep breath in and decided that after all, JJ was reliable.

"Well, I am…Tired for now, that's for sure, and somehow I am…I don't know how to say it. I can't believe that there is a dumpsite with more than fifty corpses and no one ever noticed, you see? Those people have killed for so long and apparently they are people who lives unnoticed, like Ted Bundy they seem normal. And I know too well that you can't always see such violence, and maybe that's what scares me."

JJ nodded. She knew about Ashley's family history, like all the team members she knew what her father did, and how she had been affected by it.

"But it's okay. I trust we will be able to catch them."

JJ smiled at this. They were finally at the hotel; everyone went straight to their room. JJ took a shower and some minutes to relax a little and after that, she decided to confront Jordan. She knew that she would be more reluctant than Seaver to talk, but the blond knew she had to try, she didn't want her to break down and by break down, she meant take dilaudid again. When she had learned about Jordan's addiction, she had truly felt guilty. She remembered how after she killed the dogs, the team found her and when she hoped they would find Jordan soon, they told her she had been taken.

Jordan had done everything necessary to stop and she was now clean, but JJ felt responsible to keep an eye on her in situations like this. So she tapped at Jordan's door, suspecting she wasn't sleeping already. The door opened and JJ knew her and Seaver had been right in their assumptions. To a untrained observant, Jordan would have looked normal maybe, but JJ could see she wasn't fine, something in her eyes and in her demeanour was off.

"Hey? Can I come in?"

"Yes, go on."

Jordan walked away from the entrance and let her friend enter. She closed the door silently, and turned to the blond.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

Jordan closed her eyes with an exasperated expression, and sat on a chair.

"I am not some damsel in distress, I am fine."

"Jordan, you can talk to me you know. This case is tough for me too. I can understand you are not really in the mood to tell me anything, but at least, when you feel like it, come to me."

She felt like she had to leave, when she heard Jordan speak.

"You are still feeling guilty, aren't you?"

JJ's mouth opened but she didn't say anything.

"You don't have to. What happened with Hankle wasn't your fault. Yes, this case is horrible, and I am not insensitive to it, and like everyone, I am stunned to see that those guys killed at least fifty peoples without being noticed. But I can still do my job, don't worry."

"I know you said it wasn't my fault, but…If I hadn't panicked after killing the dogs, if I had searched for you instead of staying hidden in the barn, I would have certainly surprised him in time."

"It's in the past."

The blond nodded and decided not to go without at least clarify one more thing.

"It's not the only reason I want to help you if you feel bad: it's because you're my friend."

"I'll talk to you if I need it, don't worry."

After wishing goodnight, JJ left and Jordan was alone. She lay down, and hoped she wouldn't get any nightmares. Sadly, her wish wasn't granted.

The next ten days passed in a blur, strangely. They went to the families of the indentified victims and there was a lot. It was hard, a lot were very sad and dealing with all this tragedy was almost unbearable. They didn't get much information that could help them to identify the killers, however, they could strengthen their victimology. They weren't only on the top; they were respected and sometimes even feared, not for their position, but for their behaviours. They were the alphas naturally.

Jordan was feeling a little better. She had spent some times with Officer Morgan while interviewing the families, and she found his company enjoyable. The team was sometimes going to ask questions with the cops, knowing they weren't enough to make all the work by themselves. Morgan and Jordan had been partnered together for this, and they flirted a little when they were in the car or when Hotch was finally calling it a night. They didn't have much time together, but being with someone who didn't know her past experiences was somehow refreshing for Jordan.

After those ten days, they went to interrogate the friends and employees/colleagues that were close to the victims according to the families. Fortunately, the killers had obviously decided not to kill anyone again during those ten days. They were looking for any suspicious disappearance, but for now none of it happened. Gideon was worried however that the killers could be preparing something big, something that could take time. He told his team, warning them to be careful. He would soon curse himself for being so right about that.

**I know, not a lot of action in this one, but it will come don't worry. Tell me what you think! Some gore and violence in the next chapters, you're warned.**


	7. The reapers

**Chapter 7**

**Hi everyone ! Thanks for the reviews, I hope you'll like this chapter, but I have to warn you: CHARACTER DEATH in this chapter! And of course violence and blood. Don't say you weren't warned.**

**A big thank to my Beta Reader, Lizzabet, who really helps me by correcting chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

Ashley Seaver and Jordan Todd were driving to meet Bill Wavely's closest friend: his associate in business. The team was interviewing colleagues and friends since four days, after meeting all the families. The man's name was Victor Winters, and he lived in a beautiful but isolated house with his wife. They wanted to know if he knew something important, but they highly doubted he would give any good information. However, they had nothing to loose by trying. The investigation was getting them nowhere, and it was better to ask question than sitting on their thumbs. The police had discovered three other corpses on the dumpsites in very bad states. The numbers of victims were sixty two now.

The two FBI agents eventually reached their destination. They exited the car once it was parked, and knocked at the door. The housemaid answered, after a brief presentation they began questioning them.

"Was anyone threatening him?"

"No, I don't think so…Well, there were people who didn't like him, but it's normal in business."

"Can you give us names?"

The list of name gave no hints. They hoped they could have seen a name coming frequently through the interviews but for now, nothing. It was getting really frustrating. After half an hour of questions, they decided it was time to leave. It was late already, and they still had one last person to visits.

They passed through the door and Jordan was surprised to see the officer Morgan just before her. She smiled slightly, surprised but happy to see him. She was about to ask him if something was wrong, she didn't have the time to see the other man behind him. She just had the time to see a baseball bat in Morgan's hand, her eyes widened and before she could take her gun or warn her colleague, she was plunged into darkness.

One thing that Agent Seaver still not controlled well was the situation of sudden danger. Any agent was always taken aback when their life was threatened suddenly but it was like she could never get used to it. That's why, when she suddenly saw the officer Morgan hitting her colleague hard with a baseball bat, she didn't react immediately, in fact it took her two seconds to realise what was happening. It was those seconds that would be fatal to her.

She brought her hand to her gun, ready to aim it at their aggressor, when she felt an atrocious pain in her shoulder, which made her arm sore, weak and unresponsive. In fact her arm was half ripped away from her body; it was hanging in a quite grotesque way from her shoulder blade, already a limp. She felt clearly the blood spreading out and splashing on her face, but didn't really even pay attention to it. Pain overwhelmed her completely, she couldn't think properly; she couldn't even emit a scream when the force of the blow made her knees surrender. She fell on them, and she just had the time to raise her head to see an axe coming toward her skull. She saw the face of her aggressor, and in a flash everything became clear, she knew who the unsubs were, but she would never be able to share this truth.

In a few seconds only, the agent Seaver was dead.

A lot of red liquid stormed out of her head, staining both Morgan and Spencer, some drops of blood landed on Reid's lips, he licked them clean, he knew it was far from prudent, who knew what kind of disease she could have? But he couldn't help it, he liked the metallic taste of blood. Leaving her corpse here, Spencer Reid headed in the house, while Morgan lifted Jordan to put her in the car's trunk. It didn't take much time; he was strong enough to carry the petite and unconscious woman easily and quickly to their car.

Once he locked her in the car's boot, he went to join Reid, hearing screams that certainly belonged to Mr Winters. He imagined with a sick grin the reaction of this asshole when he had seen Spencer approaching, covered in blood, and the axe in his hands.

A hysterical woman came out of the house and ran toward him. He was dressed in his police uniform, and this stupid bitch certainly thought for that he was going to help her. Wrong.

Meanwhile, Spencer had finished the husband. The man had squealed like a pig when he had entered the house. Those rich idiots…Not used enough to danger, that was for sure. He had been really too easy. Two blows and the man was dead, a third because he couldn't hold it back. Spencer could never get tired of the blood spreading out of his victims and he was so excited when murdering, he simply had to massacre this pig a little more. The doctor truly looked like a butcher with all the blood on him. He heard a tiny whimper coming from the next room. He entered it, it was the kitchen. There he saw a blond woman on the floor, hiding in the corner, with a maid uniform.

The excitement he had felt while massacring the agent and the man vanished partly. He felt immediate compassion for the woman, and if he could have spared her, he would have. But it was impossible, she had seen his face. His arrow-like brain made him remember The Phantom of the Opera, Gaston Leroux's novel, when the phantom told Christine that now she had seen his face she was condemned to be his prisoner. It was quite the same for this maid, but his heart clenched a little as the woman rose from the floor, certainly prepared to run, while handing out her hand in an attempt to calm him down. She was tallish, with blond messy hair, like his mother.

"Please…Please…Don't…"

"You look like my mother."

She was stunned by those words, and she barely had the time to see the axe making a perfect movement toward her chest, piercing through it and reaching her heart. Blood streamed out, landing on Spencer's clothes and skin, joining the stains that belonged to Ashley and Mr Winters. She died quickly, which was Reid's intention. He gave her a sorry look and put the axe on the floor. He had gloves, as usual. Her body had fallen in a quite disgraceful position against the wall, and her eyes were wide open. Reid took her in his arm and laid her in a proper position in the centre of the kitchen. He put her hands just under her breasts, joined together like a dead for their funeral, he arranged her hair and clothes a little and closed her eyes. It didn't take more than two minutes, and all in all, she was still dead, but Reid felt he owed her this mark of respect.

"Sorry."

He heard footsteps and knew it was Morgan. The man entered the kitchen and looked at the maid with the same compassion.

"She saw your face?"

"Yes."

Reid got up from the floor, and they went outside. There Spencer saw Mrs Winters broken corpse on the floor, not far from the blond agent's one. He turned to Morgan.

"You put the other woman in the car?"

"Yes. Don't worry, she is still breathing normally."

Reid nodded and smiled lightly to his friend. He went to Seaver's corpse, and took a good hold of his axe.

"My wife and my friend could have gone to jail!"

He raised the axe and in a graceful movement, it landed on Seaver's neck, cutting it perfectly. Morgan joined him, and they passed their rage on the dead agent, and then on the wife. They didn't reduce them in human pulp; they couldn't take all their time because they were outside a car could pass after all. Beside, Spencer didn't want to damage the agent's head too much; her team had to recognize her. They quickly left and headed home directly, with an unconscious Jordan in the back of the car.

Everything happened according to their plan. They had killed all the witnesses and captured their prey. They had chosen this day because Derek had been allowed some rest, and worked only during the morning. They had followed Jordan almost all the day, prudent not to be noticed, but still continuing. Cops were granted very little rest during an investigation like this, and Derek and Spencer knew they couldn't waste this occasion. They had been relieved to see she was with the younger blond woman. She was less experienced, the others would have proven themselves harder to kill. But the young woman was obviously less experienced.

"How much time will pass before they discover them?"

Derek took a few seconds to think about Spencer's question.

"I don't know. Few hours I think."

Reid nodded, then smirked and let out a little giggle.

"I wish I could see their faces!"

Morgan laughed too; it was true he would have been delighted too, to see the so glorious BAU discover one of their agents dead and the other missing. He had left Jordan's phone and badge for them to find.

"Same for me pretty Boy, same for me."

Hotchner was getting quite frustrated right now. First, those ten days interviewing the families had been quite useless; those four days with the friends or colleagues hadn't been really helpful either. They had précised the victim's profile, and true, it wasn't bad but they needed more, a common place where all the victims would have gone or a recurring name in their lives, but they still had no serious lead. Second, Todd and Seaver had obviously decided not to answer their phones.

He sighed heavily, after the third call. Were they still talking to some victims? It was late, they were discussing, finding ideas and they needed the team complete. Rossi, JJ, Gideon and Lynch (from his lab in Quantico) were already there working. It wasn't the time to be late! Gideon looked at him and felt his exasperated demeanour.

"What's wrong?"

"Todd and Seaver won't answer their phones."

"Do you think something might have happened to them?"

Hotch's mouth opened slightly at Gideon's suspicion. Damn! He didn't think that they could be in difficulty. The rest of the team was silent now, wondering too what their colleague were doing. JJ took out her phone, and called Jordan, while Rossi was trying Seaver's phone. None of them answered, and this time, they began to worry.

"Who were the people they had to visit?"

They composed every numbers of people that their colleagues had to interview, and almost all of them said that two FBI agents came to talk with them, and left after. The only one who told them that no one came was the Matt Hansen, a divorced man. The Winters simply didn't answer their phones. Hansen and the Winters were the last ones they had to see. Hotch addressed to the Chief Sanders.

"Chief, can you send someone to the Winter's house? I and my team are going to see Hansen, maybe he lied."

The more he thought about it, the more it was worrying him, and he could see in his team's eyes that the feeling was shared. Two cops were sent to the Winters's homes, while the team went as quickly as possible to Hansen's house. Maybe the guy was one of their UnSub, and maybe he did something to their agents. The drive was mostly silent, they continued to try to call them, but in vain, and they knew something was really wrong.

Rossi was watching the road with a lot of precaution, trying to see if something bad happened on it. What if they hadn't met their Unsubs, but instead had an accident or something like that? It wasn't impossible at all. Maybe something else stupid happened, maybe their phone ran out of power. But it would be a little surprising if their phone went dead at the same time. Not impossible, but surprising. David truly prayed it was something simple like this and that they would find them safe and sane, that they would tell them whatever stupid reasons stopped them from answering their calls. But a part of him was whispering that he was really too optimistic, and only fooling himself.

JJ was beside him, nervous, unable to stay relaxed on her seat. She was ready to jump out of the car at any moment. She was eying her phone with a growing angst and frustration. Why the hell wouldn't they call? Like Rossi she hoped, it was only something stupid that was making them unable to answer the phone.

Gideon was recalling unwillingly the time with Tobias Hankel. The horrible angst he felt when they understood that they sent JJ and Todd right to a killer, thinking he was only a witness. He remembered how alert he was while inspecting the house and then, after they found JJ, a part of him had relaxed, thinking that Jordan would follow soon. However, they found the tracks into the field and understood almost immediately what happened. And then, even if he had acted calm and collected, saying that Jordan would be able to survive, he had been scared for her. The worst was when Jordan had an attack after being beaten, just all because he had told Lynch to interfere with Tobias's activities on the net. He hoped this kind of situation wasn't happening again.

He felt Hotch tensing beside him as they were before Hansen's house. Rossi and JJ were there at the same time and the four were holding their guns already. They announced themselves, and Hansen answered just in time not to see his door being forced by Hotchner. At the sight of them with guns, the middle aged man froze and his eyes widened.

"FBI? What the hell is going on?"

"Two of our agents went here to interrogate you, they never returned to the police station."

Hotch pronounced those words while entering the house, his gun at his side, but still held firmly, followed by his teammates while Hansen answered at a quick pace.

"What? What the hell, I received a phone call about FBI agents and I told them I didn't see any coming here."

"What's wrong?"

They saw a woman younger than Hansen, probably his girlfriend or at least a one night stand. She was pretty, with long red hair. JJ went to her.

"Miss, we are the FBI, were you here this afternoon and the evening?"

"Well, yes I was. Matt and I decided to spend some time here alone."

"Did someone come?"

"No, no one."

Hotch's instinct told him that they weren't lying, however, he still needed a proof of that. He turned back to the man, with a cold glare.

"Sir, we would need to inspect this house."

Hansen first opened his mouth in a gasp, and then rose up his arms in an exasperated gesture.

"Well go on, I have nothing to hide. Just do that quickly and leave."

He went to his girlfriend's side and crossed his arms. His demeanour showed he was really surprised and outraged, but certainly saying the truth when saying he had nothing to hide. At that moment, Hotch received a call, and the whole team turned to him, hoping it was one of their colleagues. Hotch picked his phone in haste.

"Hotchner?"

"Agent Hotchner, it's chief Sanders, I…I have bad news."

Hotch's stomach constricted but he didn't show the sudden feeling.

"What's wrong?"

"My men called me from the Winter's house, the killers did it again, and…I fear that…The couple is dead and the maid too, and there is a fourth corpse. I think it's one of your agents."

Hotch fell silent for a second and let out a shaky breath. His face turned pale, and the team was completely immobile. Even the couple in here was silent and somehow frightened, understanding that something really bad was happening. Hotch put a hand on his mouth and found his voice back after this second.

"Are you sure?"

"Well her face isn't too damaged, I am sure it's her. We found her badge on her, it's the agent Seaver. We have another badge too, it belongs to the agent Todd, but we haven't found her yet."

Hotch hung up without answering anything else. It was obvious he was beyond upset. Gideon was the first who dared to ask:

"What's up?"

The answer came brutally, he didn't even think about it.

"Ashley is dead."

The whole team fidgeted, unable to overcome the first wave of shock, then JJ put a hand on her mouth and felt a wave of nausea. The red head, even if she didn't know who was dead, put a hesitant hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Rossi was the first to come out of this shock, feeling instead a rage that only demanded to be unchained.

"Where are they?"

"At the Winters's house."

They all exited the house, leaving behind a stunned couple, to get to The Winters's place. They had to be sure, they couldn't stay here. The whole drive was silent, it felt both like an eternity and a blur, strangely.

Where they reached the place, they left the cars with fear and worry. They didn't need to get far. Right before the house, lay the corpse and the head still recognizable of Ashley Seaver.

**Hope you enjoyed! I don't hate Seaver, really, but I wanted someone in the team to die and it befall on her.**

**Review please!**


	8. A New Doll

**Chapter 8**

**Hi!** **Here is the new chapter, I hope you'll like it! Thanks to those who posted reviews, I really appreciate, and to Lizzabet for being a great beta. **

**Enjoy.**

Jordan woke up with a groan, she was all dizzy and weak. What the hell happened? She instinctively tried to rub her head but she realised her hands were tied. She was in the dark and though she usually wasn't frightened by it, it scared her right now. She tugged on her bonds but it didn't work, worse, it merely hurt her wrists. She was tied on a chair. Her heart began to beat faster as she unwillingly recalled Tobias Hankel. She had been tied to a chair too but with leather bonds, here she was restrained by wires. Was it a form of torture from those guys? Certainly. She also had a gag which stopped her from yelling.

She tried to calm herself down, to act like a proper FBI agent and to remember what had happened exactly. She had been with Seaver; they were just finishing up with the Winters and while they were leaving the house, she got taken by surprise, she couldn't remember exactly who hurt her, it was common for someone who got hurt on the head not to remember properly what happened.

'If I am here, what happened to Seaver?'

She stiffened, beginning to panic again. She couldn't test her bonds again; the wires would just dig into her skin and hurt her.

She regulated her breathing and calmed herself down. The team would find her, wouldn't they? After all they found her when Hankel took her…But Hankel was delusional, those people were intelligent and far more careful. Beside, in contrary to Hankel, they wouldn't wait for her to confess a sin. And Seaver! Maybe she got killed…Or maybe she was here too.

She suddenly heard a noise and straightened her stance. She couldn't let her fear get the better of her. The light was turned on and she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She was in a basement, her back facing the door. She breathed in and out, bracing herself for whatever her torturers had prepared. She saw two men before her, and her eyes widened as she recognized Officer Morgan. Her jaw could have dropped if she wasn't gagged. He had a cold and cruel look on his face. Beside him was another man she could recognize too: the witness's husband and Morgan's roommate. He spoke first to Morgan.

"It's the best one I ever offered to her, isn't it?"

Jordan frowned as he said that. What did he mean? Who was this 'her'? They were looking at her in strange way. As if…As if she was new furniture they just got, or some pet. Yeah, it was more like this.

"That's for sure. Go and bring her. I will explain to the Agent what she is doing here."

The man left, Morgan and Todd were alone. Jordan wanted to cry, she had flirted with him and she hadn't suspected anything at all, no one had! He crouched just before her and her heart beat faster. He slowly removed the gag and let it drop to the floor. Jordan felt relieved for that. She looked at him, right in the eyes to show him she wasn't scared even if it wasn't quite true.

"How are you feeling, baby?"

She gulped and forced herself to answer, she couldn't show weakness.

"I am not your baby, and what the hell am I doing here?! Where is Seaver?"

"I fear I can't tell you what happened to the blondie. And…You are right, you are not my baby. You are a doll now, but not mine."

"What? But…Why are you doing all this? You are a policeman…"

He laughed at those last words. She had tried to remind him of his duty, but it wasn't working obviously.

"Seriously, you think I'll free you because of that?"

He took the chair and turned around so she could see the door and the rest of the room. The door opened again, and she saw the man of earlier with a dark haired woman. It was the witness, the one who 'saw' the murder on Kerry Street, the one who seemed so innocent and scared. She remembered the name, it was Emily Reid. The woman smiled widely and madly at her sight. She stalked quickly toward her, this disturbing and sick grin still on her face. Jordan was scared; she could have tried to melt with the wood of the chair to escape her. Emily took her face between her hands and Jordan jumped in surprise.

"It's her! Oh you remembered I found her lovely! The best of all, she is all for me?"

"She is, my love, she is," replied her husband. "We followed and captured her; it's a present for what you did at the station."

She turned away from the captive and kissed him. They could have looked like any normal couple; if she hadn't been in a basement, tied, and if she wasn't the present, she would have found the scene very cute. So it was that: this woman played the scared witness in order to fool them after the murder in the parking, and to thank her for the risks she had taken, Jordan was the present.

"Oh sweetheart! Thanks a lot! Thank you too Derek.

"No problem Emily, I hope you'll forgive me."

"You are all forgiven! Can I play with her, now?"

The chestnut haired man caressed her face and nodded.

"Go on. I have to go back to the hospital they need me tonight, I'll see you tomorrow."

The men left and Jordan was alone with the woman. She watched in horror as Emily took a knife out of her pocket. Emily tapped her own cheek with the knife, making it shine against her pale skin. She crouched just before Jordan, and ran the weapon across her right arm. Jordan knew she had to talk with her. What could she say?

"Please, can…Can you tell me what happened to my friend…Agent Seaver?"

"Why? That's not important. Beside, I wasn't there so I don't know. But if you are a good doll, I could ask my husband, and tell you. Only if you are good."

She made a cut on Jordan's arm, letting a drop of blood run down on it. The captive winced a little, but continued.

"You know…I…Please…Emily?"

Jordan knew that maybe she could humanize herself by calling the woman by her name, or at least catch her attention. It worked for the attention at least, because Emily looked at her, curious.

"Hum…Can you tell me at least…Why did you do all this? I mean the murders. Those people, did they personally hurt you? There were sixty corpses at least."

The dark haired woman let out a small despiteful laugh at her; she stood up and began to walk in circles around the chair.

"Why do you do this…We don't deserve this…They all say that. What's your name already?"

"Jordan Todd…"

"Well, Jordan, just try to imagine that you are a poor girl, ill-treated, unprotected, and that above you, there is rich ones, who have everything but it is not enough for them. They hurt you. You already have a fucking shitty life, and they hurt you and the ones you love who are vulnerable like you. They don't need to harm you, it's just to satisfy some sick needs. Wouldn't you like it to stop? Wouldn't you like to know that someone hurt them as much as you?"

"They aren't all like this! It's not because you are rich that's you are always bad…"

"We know that silly. Why do you think we didn't kill Wilt's wife? You know we spared some victims. You know we spared the young ones, because children don't deserve to die, they deserve to have a chance. I was born into a rich family, myself. I know what they can do, you see. We kill those people because they deserve it, I am sure a lot of people are happy thanks to us. So why not?"

Jordan knew she didn't have a chance to convince her otherwise. Yes of course, what she said was partially true, but no one had the right to judge who deserve to die and who deserve to live. However maybe she could make Emily open up to her, and if they had a bond, maybe then, she would have the chance to escape. Her mouth was dry, and she was feeling a little dizzy.

"You said, hum…You said that you…"

"Enough. You are thirsty. I'll get you some water, we'll play when I come back."

Jordan opened her mouth to refuse, but it was true she was thirsty. So she waited as her captor made her way out. What if she drugged the water? She should refuse it, but on the other side she needed some. Getting dehydrated wouldn't be good either, she would die very quickly; humans can deprive themselves of food for days, but water however is a different story.

Emily came back with a bottle of water and after opening it, made Jordan take a few sips, which she accepted even if she still feared drugs. The woman obviously sensed that.

"You think I put something in it, don't you?"

Jordan gave no answer, but it didn't bother Emily much apparently. She smirked and showed her knife again.

"I didn't. You would miss all of our fun."

Jordan suddenly wished the water had been drugged.

_Two days later:_

After the discovery of the Winter's corpses and Ashley's body, the BAU's team was working with a rage they never felt before. They wanted to find who did that to Ashley and save their missing colleague.

When they eventually recovered from the shock of seeing Seaver dead, they began to search for traces of Jordan, but they got nothing apart from her gun, badge and phone. Gideon detected immediately a taunt from the killers and stated that if they had killed Jordan, they would have let them find her, just like Ashley. The team agreed with that.

They were restless; Kevin Lynch had taken the first plane to join them, the situation was a hard and unusual one, and it would be better if everyone was in the same place. They were analyzing the last crime scene almost obsessively. They found out that only a bat and an axe were used, so either they were two either the third took care of capturing Jordan. They also notice how they treated the maid differently. The respect and remorse they had obviously felt for her angered them even more. If those bastards could feel compassion, why did they kill someone like Seaver and captured Jordan?

JJ was preparing a press conference. They would diffuse Jordan's picture, maybe it would help. She was exhausted but didn't indulge into sleep. It was the second time Jordan was taken hostage, the first time she hadn't been able to help. This time would be different. She saw a cup of coffee appearing on her desk. She looked up and saw Officer Morgan with a concerned and somehow sad look on his face, holding another mug. She remembered he and Jordan had gotten along well.

"Here, I thought it might help."

"Thank you."

"I am really sorry for your colleague. I am sure we will be able to find her."

JJ nodded with a small but fake grin. She was truly touched by this mark of sympathy, but she couldn't find the will to show a genuine smile, even to her own team. Still it was good to feel that the cops here were concerned about their colleagues' fate.

Morgan was proud, everyone thought he was indeed sad for the young girl's death and worried for Jordan. McGie, his partner, came with a mug of coffee too and tidied his already neat desk. Morgan smiled a little at this, the other cops thought he was nut but Derek was quite fond of him. McGie, unlike the other cops, cared for poor people, those who were seen as trash, in fact he had friends among them, like Morgan. He tried to protect them instead of incriminating them, and that's why Derek had felt a deep respect for him as soon as they got to know each other.

If Derek had no remorse for what he did to the feds, he hoped however that hurting his partner wouldn't be a necessity during this investigation. McGie was often invited to join them for celebrating the New Year, Emily and Spencer were also fond of him. However, they knew he wouldn't conceive the idea of murdering to help them. He was a little too naïve to understand the true nature of the world. He was interrupted in his thought when he heard McGie talking.

"Are you okay? You seemed to like this agent who disappeared."

"Yeah, she was cool. There was something between us, nothing big, but it was here."

His friend nodded comprehensive. Morgan almost felt guilty for lying like this to him. But he was obliged to do so.

He focused back on the case. He had heard what the BAU said: that if they had murdered Jordan already, they wouldn't have hid her corpse in order to taunt them. That was true. For now, they didn't suspect anything; everything was going according to the trio's plan. It was satisfying to see that the FBI was getting nowhere because those profilers weren't talentless at all. Derek could taste the power he and his friends had.

He wondered when it would be safe to commit another murder. It would have to wait for at least two month, to give people time to relax and drop down their guards. They could easily wait, after all, the massacre at the Winter's house had been fulfilling and they had the beautiful agent to pass their anger on. He smirked at this thought. She had been a fun toy to play with; Spencer and he had used her once and it had been great. The girl had been scared to death, especially when Spencer's scalpel had wandered on her neck. When they were done her unconscious and beaten body was covered with blood and bruises. They had carried her to the bathroom and let Emily wash her.

At the end of the day, the agents were still working hard. Morgan decided to check on one of his favourite topics: Penelope Garcia. She still lived in the same place, not far away from here. However, something had changed: the last time he checked she was working in a computer firm, but now, it said that she was unemployed. What happened?

He leaned in his chair and remembered a conversation he had yesterday with Spencer about her:

_Even though love life was something they would keep private, Derek wanted to tell his friend about his doubts. Emily was playing with her new living doll, while the two men were in Spencer and Emily's living room, upstairs. Normally, Derek would never have asked for the genius's advice about girls, but Penelope was special._

"_You know I don't really believe in destiny, in fact, there is a lot of theory about it, incidence and…"_

"_Spencer, please, spare me that."_

_As smart as he was, Reid never learned that his rambles could be very annoying. _

"_Okay. I don't really believe in destiny, but somehow, everything happens for a reason. She moved in the same city as us, it's kind of luck for you."_

"_Yes of course. But imagine: I date her, everything is fine, but when she'll finally learn about what we are doing and want to call the cops…"_

"_You know, she won't necessarily discover our secret. Did you know that BTK's wife and kids never suspected his true nature? Same for Ted Bundy's friends, they couldn't believe he had raped and murdered all those women. They had been caught because of small errors, some we won't make. And if she learn about this, maybe…Well, maybe you could make her like it."_

"_I thought about this, you know. But still, what if she doesn't accept it? I'll have to kill her, and I can't do that."_

_Spencer bit his lips, thinking for a second, and then answered._

"_You could still hold her captive, like this agent we caught, not in order to play with her of course, but to convert her to our philosophy. I am sure we would be more productive as a foursome than a trio."_

_The idea was more tempting to Derek now. He didn't like the idea to hold her against her will, but it was still better than killing her. He turned back to Spencer, as he heard him speak:_

"_So I think you should do something. You'll regret it if you don't."_

_That was maybe what convinced Derek the most. _

His decision was taken. He knew she had certainly changed with time, she couldn't be the same girl he met but he was sure he wouldn't regret it, he had the feeling that she could be his soul mate.

**Another kidnapping fic with torture…I seriously have a problem! Anyway, don't hesitate to review, it's very nice to read each time.**


	9. How to handle pain

**Chapter 9**

**How to handle Pain**

**Hi everyone ! Thanks for the reviews, it's always delightful to read it !**

Emily was sure of one thing: she had never enjoyed a present that much. This doll Derek and her husband offered her was the best of them all. She liked all her dolls of course but this one could bleed, cry and talk. She could practice her movements with the knives on her. She wasn't imprudent enough to inflict mortal wounds on her, only some that could heal easily, and she was careful not to let her starve or dehydrate. Sometimes, she would feel pity over her abused toy, so she would stop and talk to her. She had given her a new name because the one she had, Jordan, wasn't really pretty. Now her name was Helena. Her doll had refused that new name at first but after a little punishment with the help of Spencer and Derek, she hadn't protested anymore.

Right now, Mrs Reid was bandaging her captive's wounds. She noticed that her doll was exhausted; she took off the gag in order to let her talk and breath properly. She didn't bother telling her not to scream, she already knew it. The woman let out a relieved sigh and caught her breath, trying to calm the tears of pain that were running down her cheeks. She was always trying not to cry, and she often succeeded but not today. One thing she had to give to Tobias Hankel was the fact that he taught her how to handle pain, however when it was too much to bear, her body would betray her and she would let her tears flow.

She gathered her strength to talk. She hadn't been able to have a real rapport with Emily, the woman would talk and Jordan had to listen, her captor would never let her talk much. That's why she had to take the occasion to talk; Emily was silent for now so she had to speak first.

"There is…There is something I wonder. Why do you always bandage my wounds?"

"Why do you ask stupid questions, Helena? You would die, and I don't want to lose my most precious doll."

"I am not a doll, you know it, I have a job and a family…"

Emily cut her off before she could continue.

"Forget about them. Your family is right now my collection of dolls that you'll meet soon, and your job is to be a toy. Don't worry, I never neglect what is mine."

"You can't own a human being."

Emily burst into laughter and Jordan froze as she realized she really had very little chance to humanize herself. Emily stopped working on her wounds and instead stood up, facing her captive.

"You are quite a hypocrite, you know. You say that, but you are perfectly aware that some powerful people enslave others, and you do nothing to stop it. You were an FBI agent, you are supposed to protect those who are vulnerable, and yet, you protect the abusers. To me, to us three, FBI is just a bunch of liars. Let me tell you a little story."

She crouched just before the bound woman, who tensed at this proximity. At least she didn't have the knife in her hand anymore.

"Once upon a time, lived a little girl, in a rich and beautiful house, she was pretty, and all she wanted was to be happy, and everyone thought she was. Her mum was someone important, and her father wasn't working, but he was respected. So everyone thought she was happy, but she wasn't at all. You see, her parents were nice to the people who were their equals, but with their daughter who had to obey them, they were very cruel, and violent. They would feed her well, they would give her good clothes, so no one would see that she was mistreated. She didn't have any friends, everyone thought she was weird. It wasn't because she didn't want friends, but she was afraid, and no one could understand that."

Jordan listened, barely breathing. Was the woman really telling her life like this? Was she lying? She looked sincere. She listened carefully as Emily told her about the dolls that were her sole friends, about the abuses from her parents, and the worst came then: the rapes of little girls and how Emily was obliged to watch, how she was trying to comfort the little girls with her dolls. Her father would mercilessly kill them, even with Emily begging him not too. She told her how her father was reminding her almost everyday that he dreamed to do to her what he was doing to those girls, but he feared her mother would to discover it. Elizabeth didn't care much for her daughter, but incest disgusted her, and she wouldn't have accepted it. That was the only reason.

Jordan felt new tears coming, but not out of physical pain. She hated her captor, that was for sure, but her heart was melting at the mental image she had of little Emily, still innocent and witnessing unspeakable things. She didn't let her tears drop however. She could handle pain.

Emily told about her teenage years, how she met Spencer and Derek, and how one day, she told them the secret, and they decided to kill her father.

"So…you murdered your father?"

Emily suddenly frowned and her face showed anger. She leaned to Jordan.

"What, Helena? Are you gonna tell me it was wrong?"

"No! No, I think that you didn't have the choice."

This answer seemed to be enough to calm down her captor, who backed away a little.

"They killed him and saved the life of the girl he had kidnapped. She was very thankful to them. So that's why they continued to kill those who abuse of the others with their money or power, because there is always someone thankful for it."

Jordan didn't answer, what could have she said? Emily Reid went through abuses that made her too crazy and convinced in what she was saying, and beside, Jordan knew she wasn't completely wrong. The death of their victim had sometime been a very good thing for some people. Emily left the room for barely a minute, came back with the hairbrush and placed herself behind Jordan, and brushing her hair, she continued:

"So you see, Helena, my father enslaved and killed little girls for his own pleasure. We kill for our pleasure but in a useful way. You see, if you hadn't been the FBI, just a normal person, I would never have thought about enslaving you, but you are with the FBI, you are a liar."

"No…I am not…"

"Silence! Be a good doll."

Jordan closed her eyes as Emily was brushing her hair, feeling her courage getting away. When her torturer was done, Emily crouched before her and began to undo her shoes. For a moment, Jordan considered the idea of kicking Emily but it wouldn't help her, just anger the woman even more. The dark haired woman threw the agent's shoes away and observed her feet, smiling.

"You've got pretty feet. Oh but you have two blisters…"

She took her knife out of her pocket and pierced the white little blisters, Jordan hissed in pain, it wasn't that painful but still.

"Shhh…My husband is a doctor, I learned a lot from him. Now I should be cleaning it, but let's try another way."

She exited the basement and came back with a lighter. Jordan's heart clenched.

"You know fire was used a lot in Middle Age to stop infections…Why don't we go the old way?"

Holding Jordan's right foot tightly, Emily made a little flame appear. Jordan's struggled, trying to free her foot, but her captor was strong. The brunette caressed Jordan's skin with the fire just on the blisters' remaining. The agent screamed in pain and struggled against her bond while Emily grinned slightly at the smell of burned skin.

"Don't worry; I am not burning you too much, just enough to make you suffer but not enough to create new blisters. It would be stupid, wouldn't it?"

She freed her right foot and burned the sole of the left foot lightly. Jordan let some tears of pain out, it was just so painful. She tried to kick Emily but the woman was keeping a strong hold. She took the left foot again and did the same.

"In case you would try to escape. Plus you must admit it just smells wonderful, your skin rotting has a sweet perfume."

"You…You're sick! You twisted bitch!"

"Oh come on doll, you're too pretty for bad words," said Emily jokingly.

Before Jordan could say anything, they heard footsteps and looked to see who was coming. Jordan cringed when she saw the doctor enter. She tensed, really afraid; he was the most sadistic of them all! He and Derek had 'played' with her once, under the eyes of his wife, and it had been real hell. His scalpel on her neck and all the little pains inflicted on her which almost drove her over the edge, all this was carved into her mind and partially into her body. She was aware that if she escaped, her body would have scars until her death, and her mind wouldn't heal that easily. Somehow, Jordan always had intuitions and right now, as she was watching Spencer Reid walk toward them, she was seeing her own mischance and knew she would stay here longer than with Hankel. At least it wasn't the first time she had handled pain, she wasn't fresh to that.

Spencer saw Jordan's fear but he completely ignored her, and simply kissed his wife. His brain began to calculate how this would contribute to dehumanize their prisoner, but Emily kissed him more hotly, and he didn't concentrate on the doll anymore. He remembered how she told him years ago that his IQ of 187 could be slashed to 60. He couldn't deny Emily had the power to reduce him to his most basic need and instinct and he admitted gladly that he loved it.

Once the kiss was over, he remembered why he was there.

"Come, there is something you need to see."

Emily put down the brush, and they left the room, turning off the light, leaving Jordan tied in the darkness. The agent had never really been afraid of the dark, but right now, it was scaring her because she was tied. Being restrained and deprived of your sight was making you instinctively more alert and nervous, and being wounded was adding even more stress. Plus, she was in a home with three killers who had tortured her. Every little noise alerted her, she tried to reason herself thinking she was alone here, and that nothing could hurt her, but still, she couldn't help being all jumpy. She wanted to cry. She remembered how she had felt humiliated when she had been with Tobias Henkel, with him recording the images of her in distress and sending them to the team. Now she wished the killers to have the same idea, because at least with that, she could keep a link with her team, and try to say something that could help them to find her. She would have felt less alone.

The couple was watching TV together, listening to the press conference the FBI was having. They listened to Agent Jareau talking about them, saying how they were very dangerous, and that they were holding an FBI agent against her will. They laughed hard when she passed a message to them:

"If you are watching, we want agent Jordan Todd back safe and sane. We know you are able to feel compassion and if you take the time to talk with our colleague, you'll discover she is more than a thing, she is really a good person. In fact, we want you to remember that all the people you killed were human being and no one else deserve to die like this. Whatever you've planned for the future, we hope you will stop this massacre. But if don't, and if you kill or keep Jordan Todd, be sure the FBI will never be done tracking you, and we will catch you for sure."

As if they were going to feel threatened! Did this blond bitch seriously think they weren't conscious of what they were doing? Did she really think a little sweet talk would calm them down? Emily stopped laughing progressively and spoke to her husband

"Someone should tell her she is not in a fairy tale or a TV show."

"That's for sure. Believe me dumb bitch, we know we killed human being, but it just doesn't matter to us."

They watched the rest, all the questions, and reporters asking if they had any suspect, and JJ answering that for now, they had no lead. She recommended to the citizen to be very prudent. If JJ knew how much her words stirred rage in them, she would have regretted them, because Jordan was an ideal outlet right now. Emily and Spencer saw briefly Morgan among the cops, and both of them smirked. He looked serious and professional, like all his colleagues, but they knew he was laughing inside, or boiling with rage.

"I hope he will be able to stay calm and not break her neck!"

"Me too, though I would like to see this. We could kill her too, don't you think?"

Spencer bit his lower lip and considered the idea. He really wanted it too. He regretted now that Ashley was the one they had to kill to get Emily's doll, he didn't have any remorse toward the young woman but he wished he got to kill JJ instead. This agent Jareau was reminding him of every idiots who looked at him and his mother with pity in their eyes, as if he and his mother were inferior to them. He had never been naïve enough to ignore how those people were talking about him from behind, saying he and his mother were crazy, and what a poor kid to have such a mother. How he had despised them! His mother was better than all those 'good' and 'well-thinking' people! This woman seriously sounded like those kind of idiots, full of that disgusting pity.

"Why not? It would need a some preparation, but…"

"Maybe not."

He looked at his wife, a little surprised. Why was she changing her mind like this?

Emily sighed, sad to make this decision. As much as she would have liked to see her dear Spencer cut her in pieces with his axe, to see Derek break some of her bones with his bat, and ravage her face with the knife, she knew they had to be prudent. They had already exposed themselves more than wanted with Derek's actions.

"We already exposed ourselves too much. Plus we already killed one of them, and with Helena prisoner here, they may be waiting for us to attack them again. We mustn't underestimate them, that's what you told us."

Spencer's face winced in displeasure, she was right and he knew it. He sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Why must you be always right?"

"Oh! It's you telling me that!"

"In contrary to what Derek say, I don't know everything, love."

"Sure. Well, we could play together with Helena to console ourselves, only the two of us, but not now."

"Ah, sounds good. Why not now?"

"Hold back your ardours, Doctor Reid! She needs some rest or we will break her!"

Spencer grinned and without a warning, took her in his arms in bridal style. She let out a little yelp of surprise and then laughed in delight.

"There are some ardours I can't refrain, sorry!"

He brought her to their room. They were still in bed, resting after something intense, when Derek came home with some news.

**I know what you're thinking, no major events, so yes this chapter was made out of pure sadism! MOUHAHAHA! No seriously, I know not much happens here, it was mainly made for the torture and the killer's reaction to JJ's press conference, however little teaser for the next: Garcia will appear again.**

**Review please!**


End file.
